A glitch of a DC voltage of a circuit, particularly of the power supply voltage thereof, may cause a malfunctioning of the circuit. In particular, when the circuit comprises confidential data, the glitch may be intentionally caused by a pirate who attempts to access the confidential data.
To prevent circuit malfunctions resulting from glitches on their power supply voltages, certain circuits are equipped with countermeasures.